Life as a Turk
by Hanzz96
Summary: Eve is a new Turk who finds herself in way over her head when she falls in love with Genesis Rhapsodos. But will their jobs get in the way of their relationship and what happens to Eve once Genesis leaves Shinra and after his supposed death?


Summary: Eve is a new Turk who finds herself in way over her head when she falls in love with Genesis

Rhapsodos. But will their jobs get in the way of their relationship and what happens to Eve once Genesis leaves Shinra and after his supposed death?

**Authors note: This story is dedicated to my amazing Beqata .Sweets (Sorry is your name doesn't show up stupid fanfiction ) Also some details and the timeline might be a little wrong but I've changed them so fit the story line so please don't hate.**

**Prologue**

Eve took a deep breath as she walked into the headquarters of the Shinra Electric Power Company. She was nervous that was obvious her palms were sweaty and hands shacking slightly and she couldn't stop biting her lip but she couldn't quite figure out why she was so nervous. Sure it was her first day as an official Turk but she had been in training for years and she should be more then prepared for this.

Eve got into an elevator and inserted the key card that would allow her to go to the floor where the Turk command centre was located. "Calm down, just calm down" Eve muttered to herself on the ride up. When the ding sounded and the elevator doors opened Eve walked into a massive room, with computer screens mounted on every wall, desks set up in neat rows each with laptop and tablet computer set up on it, there were countless doors leading off the room and there were hundreds of people in black business suites either sitting at desks, pointing at monitors or hovering around.

She stood there for a few minutes looking around and taking it all in, just has she was about to say or do something to make her presence known when a scruffy looking red headed guy whose uniform looked like it had been slept in caught her eyes and walked over. "You must be Eve" the guy said "I'm Reno the Director is…away so It's my job to show you around."

"Nice to meet you "Eve said, shyly.

"Don't be shy" Reno said, friendlily "I don't bite but watch out for Rude because he might bite."

Eve chuckled, secretly hoping he really was joking.

"Okay so let's show you around" Reno said, walking toward one of the many doors and motioning for Eve to follow.

When they entered the room and Reno closed the door behind them, Eve looked around and gasped. Mounted on the wall was every kind of weapon Eve could possibly imagine, from swords to machine guns and even something that looked suspiciously like a bomb.

Reno chuckled "Yeah all the newbies always have the same reactions, this is the weapons room."

"Umm.." Eve said, totally lost for words and knowing she sounded like an idiot. Of course she knew that the Turks got a lot of weapons and stuff but actually seeing it all totally blew her mind.

"Yeah and people think the SOLDIER guys get all the cool toys" Reno grinned " Pick something out."

"What really?" Eve asked, not sure what to even look at first.

Reno nodded "Just pick something you think looks cool, that's what I did."

Eve chuckled and walked around the room looking all the different weapons, she finally stopped in front of shiny silver gun. She reached out and picked it up and was surprised with how light it left in her hands. And although she'd never admit to anyone she also thought it was shiny and looked awesome.

"Good choice" Reno said "Suits you, but you do know how to use a gun right?"

"Of course" Eve answered.

"Good because we don't need a repeat of that one time…" Reno said, but didn't elaborate any further.

Once they were finished in the weapons room Reno showed her how to use the computer system, where to find everything she would need (including a giant garage full of expensive looking, cars, boats and helicopters) and then showed her to a desk.

"It's you're first day so you won't really have to do much so just fill out some paper work and look busy" Reno said, leaning on the side of the desk.

Eve nodded and started to work through a stack of paper work that all new members need to fill out and Reno walked away to do his own thing. After a few hours and a few million sheets of paper work Eve looked up as another Turk with dark skin, a bald head and sunglasses came running into the room.

"Rude why in such a rush?" Reno said, suddenly reappearing.

"The president wants all of us that are available to the level 49 training room immediately" Rude replied.

"Did he say why?" Reno asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"They want us to do a training exercise with the SOLIDER guys" Rude answered "Now hurry up round everyone up."

Reno nodded and turned to Eve "Come on you're coming with us newbie."

Eve followed the crowd of other Turks out of the command centre and into a white industrial looking hallway that reminded her of a hospital, which led to sets of stairs and elevators leading to above and below floors, everyone at the front of the group piled into the elevators while Eve and the others ran up the stairs. When they were all gathered in the training room they stood there alone in silence for a few minutes before the doors opened and a group of about ten men walked into the room. As soon Eve laid eyes on the men she recognized them as SOLDIER 1ST class. She stared at them in awe and ended up making eye contact with a read headed Soldier with Sapphire eyes dressed in red.


End file.
